fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Valarr Targaryen
Prince Valarr Targaryen '''is the second born son of King Maekar II and Dowager Queen Daena, and current Prince of Summerhall. Appearance Valarr is described as a tall and well-built man. He has platinum hair that cascades down his head, and deep violet eyes described as pools of purple water to some. He has pale skin and slim features, his face very well structured, being noted to have rather sharp and boney features. History From an early age it was clear that Valarr was the black sheep of the family, taking little interest in the pedantic grey-haired old men that sat on his father's council or the monotonous adulators of court. Instead, there was nothing he loved to do more than using the secret passageways he could find within the Red Keep to sneak out and associate with the less reputable crowd that dwelt in the slums of the capital. All of his excursions ended sooner or later, usually when a gold cloak or household guard spotted him and had to drag him back up Aegon's High Hill. On his tenth nameday—in an attempt to rectify the boy's troublesome behavior and give him a positive figure to look up to—Maekar had him begin squiring on Ser Monterys Velaryon of the Kingsguard. It was then that Valarr's innate skill in swordplay was recognized. While the other squires were learning the basics of how to successfully parry and counter, he was already sparring full time with his mentor. He would go on to become a fully fledged knight at the young age of ten and six, not a record but certainly exceeding all expectations. His tutelage under Ser Monterys altered a time, seemingly changing him into a respectable prince but it would not last. Eventually the draw of his former lifestyle pulled him back in, to his father's immense anger and chagrin. During this time he would form many bonds and friendships, setting the stage for the spy network he would go on to control. It was then in 365 AC when Grazdan took most members of House Martell captive and his father sent the Crown's fleet to aid in their liberation that Valarr would first taste the thrill of war. While not being the first in the breach nor slaying the rogue himself, he would make his name known for his ferocity and unforgiving nature- cutting down all those who stood before him and putting all who surrendered to the sword without so much as a second thought. Upon his return to King's Landing he continued to cultivate and expand on the number of contacts and employees he possessed, to the point that there would hardly be an event in the capital he was not aware of. Often times he would sell what ever information he received for a tidy profit, but other times he has been known to use it to either bribe or gain leverage on notable people. Enjoying the flexibility that comes with the life of a bachelor, the prince took little interest in the prospect of marriage. In 367, this reckless behavior resulted in his mistress, a well known courtesan, Serala, coming with child. To avoid this blemish on his character and knowing how furious it would make his father, he arranged passage for her across the Narrow Sea and a comfortable life in the free city of Braavos. This only had the affect of separating her and their child from his father, however, and when Maekar learned of the event, he wanted nothing more to do with his son and banished him from the capital. In order to prevent what had happened becoming public knowledge, the King named Valarr the Prince of Summerhall, a title that would provide him with little power while at the same time being out of Maekar's sight. That is not to say that he did not make secret visits to the capital to make sure the network he had forged remained in order. But now that he has heard of his father's death, it is safe for Valarr to publicly return to the city he called home. Once he returned to King's Landing, he was greeted by his fellow kin. However some still shunned him due to the King ordering him to leave King's Landing to Summerhall so long ago, however that never bothered Valarr, he continued to stay at King's Landing. He is happy that his elder brother, Aemon Targaryen is the new Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, and hopes that his rule goes well. He has turned to taverns and drinking quite a lot since his father's death, and is still up to his mischievous ways, selling what little information he could gather to others, making a good profit out of it of course. Valarr's mindset slowly changes with age, his time alone in Summerhall changed him quite a lot. Still mischievous as he was before, however a more cold person, not as cheerful and has gleeful as the Valarr that was once known. Proficiencies # Swordsmanship - Being a skilled Knight since the age of 16, Valarr is advanced in the art of sword-fighting. # Brawling - He is a trained brawler, able to hold his own during a fist fight. Recent Events To be determined. Timeline * '''343 AC: Valarr is born. * 353 AC: He begins to squire under Ser Monterys Velaryon. * 359 AC: He is knighted. * 360 AC: The spy network begins to take form. * 364 AC: His number of employees continues to grow. * 365-366 AC: The prince serves in the war against Grazdan. * 367 AC: He is named the Prince of Summerhall and ordered to leave King's Landing. * 367-372 AC: Valarr makes clandestine visits to the capital, making sure what he built does not fall to ruin. * 372 AC: Hearing of his father's passing, he prepares to set out for home. * 372 AC: Returning home, he focuses his attention back on his spy network. Family Category:Characters from the Stormlands Category:Valyrians Category:House Targaryen